Playing with Fire
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: A series of oneshots that revolve around the burning passion shared between Yami and Anzu and that one sentence- "When you're playing with Anzu and me, you're playing with fire..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__This takes place during Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh, so Yami no Yuugi (I'll just stick with Yami) will be very… sadistic near the end, like Bakura._

_**Random person:**__ Oooooh the forbidden season._

_**Me:**__ Okay, who said that?_

_**L:**__ I think it was Kira._

_**Me:**__ Shut up, L._

**Pairing: **_Yami Yugi and Anzu Revolutionshipping_

**Playing with Fire**

_When you're playing with Anzu and me, you're playing with fire…_

"No! Stop it!" Anzu Mazaki cried.

Two guys from Domino High School were backing Anzu up into a corner. Anzu had just got off her shift at Burger World when those two jumped her.

"Not gonna happen, doll face! I've seen you hanging around that Yugi too much, and he's a total wimp!" one of the guys named Koji smirked.

"You leave Yugi alone, you dick!" Anzu shouted.

"Silence!" the other guy Nori snapped, slapping her across the face.

Yugi and Anzu have been friends forever, but Anzu has true feelings for Yami no Yugi, whom she and everyone else call Yami. Yugi is okay with that all the way (besides, he has a crush on a transfer student from France). The thing is, Yami has no idea of Anzu's love for him.

The stinging pain on Anzu's cheek wasn't enough to get her down.

"Why after me? Are you jealous of Yugi? Jealous that he has more personality and friends than you two bozos?"

"Shut up!" Nori shouted, preparing to strike her again.

"Get off of her." a sinister voice commanded.

Koji and Nori turned around to see Yami staring them down. Only they didn't realize that this was Yugi's other self.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little Yugi! Did you come here to attempt bravery?" Koji sneered.

Anzu was ecstatic to see the former pharaoh, but was profusely worried about the knife Nori took out of his pocket.

"Well, I see typical bullies like you would resort to violence, so how about we play a game instead? A shadow game?" Yami suggested, a smirk playing across his lips.

"A game?" Koji repeated. "Aren't we a bit mature for games?"

"Not for the game we are about to play," Yami replied. "We are going to play Kemps, a card game that I'm sure you know how to play. Now, here are the stakes: the first team to have all five letters of KEMPS loses, and the victor leaves with Anzu."

"WHAT! What do I look like, a constellation prize?" Anzu cried.

Yami ignored Anzu and stared intently at Koji and Nori.

"Heh heh, sounds like an easy game to win! You're on!" Nori said.

"Fine. Anzu will be my partner. You two go make your signals while Anzu and I make ours." Yami told them.

Yami took Anzu's hand and led her to a corner. By that time, Anzu was spazzing.

"A-are you serious!" she cried. "I know you're the ultimate game master, but I'm terrible at card games! I can't tell if the opposing team is making a false signal or not. Hell, I might even forget our signal-"

Yami put two fingers to her lips, shutting her up. "Listen Anzu, we have to win this together. So, observe their movements carefully. That's all I can tell you. So, let's make our signals…"

* * *

><p>"So, ready to lose, butt munch?" Nori sneered five minutes later.<p>

"Just so you know, when you're playing with Anzu and me, you're playing with _fire_." Yami smirked.

The four were sitting in a medium sized circle, leaving tons of room for the cards to be thrown down and taken. The teams of two were sitting across from each other. Yami took out a deck of cards and handed them to Koji to shuffle and cut.

"Feel free to know that I'm not cheating," Yami had said.

Koji smirked and shuffled and cut Yami's deck several times. He looked at the bottom of the deck, and the dead card was a jack. He gave four cards to each person, and then put four cards face down in the middle.

"Now let's look at our partner's hands before starting." Yami said.

Nori and Koji shrugged and Nori gave his hand to Koji. Anzu was about to give her hand to Yami, but Yami quickly handed his to her.

"In order to win, you have to know how to do everything." Yami told her.

Gulping, Anzu studied her cards, and Yami's cards. Yami had one five, two threes, and one king. Anzu had one two, one five, one eight, and one ace. Anzu quickly gave her one five to Yami, and in return took his one king. When Anzu handed Yami's cards back, he studied them and said. "Good work, Anzu."

Anzu blushed and looked away.

"If you're done bluffing with your girlfriend, we're ready to go." Koji snapped.

Each player put a hand over one of the face down cards, ready to flip them over.

"Go!" Koji cried.

The starting cards were seven, ace, four, and two. Anzu discarded her eight and took up the two. Nori hurried and grabbed the eight and discarded another seven. Koji discarded a queen and a six to snatch up the two sevens.

_So Koji is after sevens? I'll be sure not to drop any sevens._ Anzu thought.

Yami could tell what Anzu was thinking, but he was suspicious of Koji and Nori.

_They were obviously being too obvious. It's a trick. _he thought.

"No more. Fine. Sweep." Koji said, sweeping the cards away.

The four new cards were five, jack, three, and four. To Anzu's surprise, Yami discarded a five and picked up the four.

_Why did he do that? He had two fives. That could have been his third five. What is he scheming? _Anzu wondered.

Anzu noticed Nori doing a scratch behind the ear gesture. Sure, it looked innocent, but could it be…?

"Stop Kemps!" Anzu shouted.

"Wrong!" Koji cried.

"Damn it!"

Koji and Nori laughed as they recollected the cards. Yami took me to the side for a brief strategizing session.

"When playing Kemps, people will send off false signals to try and confuse the other team." Yami explained. "So, let's make up our own…"

After a couple of minutes, we walked back over to the smug team.

"Why do you still look so confident, Yugi? You already have the letter K against you, and we have none. With that ditz Anzu on your team, you will surely lose!" Nori mocked.

Anzu looked down.

"Don't let them get to you, Anzu. They're trying to psyche you out, a simple strategy for cowards."

"Shut up and let's go already! I want to be through with Anzu by midnight." Nori snapped.

That really made Yami snap. Nobody insulted and degraded Anzu without instant death by his hands. Yami calmed down, and his facial appearance remained tranquil. Yami shuffled, cut, and dealt the deck this time. They were going to pay dearly for what they said and almost did to Anzu. The dead card was nine.

Anzu insisted on giving he cards to Yami, so Yami compared both hands of cards. Anzu had four threes! And Yami had one three, one seven, one ten, and one ace. He beckoned Anzu to come closer. Yami whispered in her ear a strategy, and she nodded, determined to make up for the last round.

"Go!" Yami said.

The cards were flipped over. Anzu immediately discarded a three for a ten. Nori calmly picked up the discarded three and threw down a two, which Koji picked up.

_Now I see their strategy._ Yami thought._ One discards a card that the other needs, and picks up one that isn't needed so they can confuse us. Heh, nice try, Nori and Koji!_

Yami discarded an ace and picked up a seven.

"Sweep." Yami said after no one picked up a card.

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Anzu cried.

Nori and Koji didn't fall for it, which disappointed Anzu.

The new cards were queen, two, and two jacks. Koji discarded a six and picked up a two. Anzu noticed this, and saw Koji scratching his nose. This time, she was sure!

"STOP KEMPS!" Anzu shouted.

"Damn it!" Koji huffed.

Anzu squealed in happiness. Yami remained calm.

"Whatever, so we both have a K. Big whoop. Nori, you deal." Koji grumbled.

The dead card this time was a jack. Yami handed his hand to Anzu, and she studied his cards. Yami had three twos! She had a two in her hand, but decided against giving it to him. She would do the same strategy Koji and Nori did, only they wouldn't know. Anzu handed Yami back his cards without making a change. Yami raised an eyebrow at her, but she only smiled.

"Go!" Nori cried.

Anzu discarded her two, and picked up a seven. Yami discarded an eight and picked up the two. Yami raised another eyebrow at Anzu.

"Kemps!" Anzu cried.

"How did we not see that?" Koji cried.

"You were too busy picking your fingernails, idiot!" Nori shot back.

"Now you two have a K and an E. My turn to deal." Anzu said, a lot more confident than before. The dead card was an ace. Anzu handed her cards to Yami. They both had all different cards, so there was really nothing he could exchange.

"Go!" Anzu cried.

The cards were flipped over. Anzu spotted a jack, which was something she did not have at all, so she discarded a five. Yami picked up the five and discarded a three. Anzu was catching on to what he was planning. Koji discarded a ten and picked up Anzu's three. Nori picked up the ten.

"Sweep." Anzu said, getting rid of the small pile.

Koji immediately picked up the three in the pile. He let out an accidental grin.

"Jelly." Yami said simply.

"What! How did you know!" Koji cried, slamming down his hand of threes.

"It's called body language. Keep it to yourself next time." Yami told him.

While Koji was angrily shuffling for the next round, Anzu pulled the former pharaoh aside.

"Um, Yami? What was up with the jelly?" she asked.

"When you suspect that your opponent has a pair of four, you say jelly. If you're correct and say no jelly, the round ends. If not, they win. Of course, your opponent can be bluffing as well, but Koji over there was not. Also, if you suspect that I have a perfect hand, you say peanut butter. We could be bluffing too, so if the opposing team calls no peanut butter, we win the round." Yami explained.

"Gotcha. Oh, they're ready for us. They have a K, E, and M. Just two more rounds." Anzu sighed.

The dead card was five this time. Anzu looked at her and Yami's hands of cards, and her eyes widened. She had three fives, and he had one five. Koji and Nori snickered.

_Oh, just our luck. We have a bunch of cheaters. Unless…_ Anzu grinned. She took Yami's five, and gave him her king. When Yami looked to see what Anzu took, he gave her a questioning look when he saw that his five was gone. Anzu just winked at him. He had no idea that this round was rigged.

"Go!" Koji cried.

The cards were flipped. Yami discarded the king and picked up a six. Anzu pretended to pick up a card, but Koji and Nori weren't paying attention to her, only Yami.

"I'm going to kick your pasty pharaoh butt!" Anzu cried.

Yami looked up at Anzu in surprise, and was about to open his mouth in shock, but Nori mistook that as a sign for Kemps.

"Stop Kemps!" Nori cried.

"Wrong." Anzu said smugly, showing her hand of four fives. "These are dead cards."

"I can't believe this!" Koji shouted. "We have K, E, M, and P! One more loss and it's over!"

"How about you go ahead and shuffle for me, Nori?" Yami suggested.

Yami pulled Anzu to the side again, but then Nori had a sinister look on his face. He began to rig the deck of cards…

"That was amazing, Anzu. That was a sly move! You see, I knew you could do it. They didn't observe your movements like we did theirs, which is one of the reasons why they're losing. Another reason is because they have inflated egos. Now, keep your mind focused next round, because they could come back and win this round. Ready to kick some pasty bully butt?" Yami asked, teasing her slightly.

Anzu laughed. "Of course!"

Koji and Nori were smirking at Anzu and Yami as they came to sit back down.

"Ready?" Nori asked sinisterly.

Anzu shivered at his tone of voice. "Um, sure?"

"Good." Koji replied evilly.

Yami could tell that something was not right about this, but he went along with Koji and Nori's game.

The dead card was four. Yami looked he and Anzu's hand, and his eyes widened. They both had three fours! Then they had completely different cards for their last card.

_This round has been rigged! _Yami thought. _That's why they were acting so smug! But, I'll still play along If they did what I think they did with their hand…_

Yami switched their cards, and gave Anzu a smug look. Anzu smiled smugly back, seeing his plan. Koji began to doubt himself.

_Did we really give them three fours? Maybe Nori messed up…_

"Go!" Nori cried.

Yami threw down a nine and picked up a ten. Anzu threw down her ace and picked up the ten, smirking.

_They have to be bluffing! There's no way that they didn't get three fours!_ Nori thought nervously.

"Peanut butter." Anzu said simply.

"STOP KEMPS!" Koji shouted. His worry instinctually made him call that.

"Wrong." Yami said, smiling slowly.

"Argghh! Koji, you idiot! This damn game doesn't matter!" Nori shouted.

He grabbed Anzu and put his arm around her neck in a threatening way. He had his knife unsheathed as well.

Yami's smile turned into a sadistic one.

"Not only did you two cheat, but you didn't own up to the deal."

The Millennium Eye symbol appeared on Yami's forehead. "The door to darkness has been opened."

Suddenly, Anzu disappeared from Nori's grasp and then by Yami's side.

Koji and Nori were suddenly frozen on the spot.

"What the hell! I can't move!" Nori cried.

Then, a bunch of cute girls appeared in front of the two guys. They all were giggling and smiling at Koji and Nori.

"Heh heh heh…" Nori chuckled lustfully.

Then, the knife in Nori's hand multiplied and appeared in each of the girls' hands. Their cute faces then turned into an ugly, monstrous one with razor sharp teeth.

"Prepare to be castrated!" the monsters said evilly.

They guys screamed in terror.

"They are going to use the same knife you used to threaten Anzu on yourselves. Have fun! Mwahahaha!" Yami cried before leaving them to their doom.

* * *

><p>In real life, the boys were in comas, screaming and writhing around.<p>

"Let's go." Yami said simply to Anzu, pulling her away.

"Yami, thank you for saving me. That card game was…well…fun, even though it was kinda like life or death." Anzu told him.

Yami chuckled. Then he stopped. Apparently, Yugi was speaking to him. He had a bewildered, shocked, and then loving look on his face.

"Hey Yami," Anzu began, not noticing. "I have something to tell you-"

Yami turned towards Anzu and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Um…Yami?" Anzu gulped, a bit freaked.

"You don't have to say a thing. Yugi told me…" Yami whispered.

Anzu blushed beet red. How did Yugi find out about her crush? Maybe she is easy to read.

With Anzu distracted, Yami kissed her square in the lips, prodding them open with his tongue. Anzu was shocked, and she proceeded to gasp, which allowed Yami to easily slide his tongue into her mouth. He explored every cavern in her mouth before sliding his tongue across hers in a sensual manner. Anzu was soon backed up against the wall as Yami put her hands above her head.

Yami pulled away, his lips still brushing hers.

"If I had known you felt this way about me, I would have done this a long time ago, because I love you too." Yami confessed, softly kissing her lips with every few words.

"You would have?" Anzu asked, blushing.

"Here, let me show you." Yami smirked, kissing her fully again.

Yami caressed her lips with long, slow movements, and the pleasure was clouding Anzu's mind. Yami nibbled her lower lip gently, and then bit down a bit harder, causing Anzu to moan slightly. Yami pulled away minutes later. Anzu's lips were somewhat swollen, and she was panting, begging with her fiery eyes for more.

But when there's fire, there's smoke, so Yami had to end their sensual experience there.

"Anzu, we'll finish this up another time, but not yet. Besides, Yugi here keeps whining about wanting his blankie." Yami smirked.

_I do not!_ Yugi cried in Yami's head.

Anzu giggled, knowing that Yami was right. They both were still a bit young anyway.

"But I promise you this," Yami said, as he licked Anzu's earlobe. "You are far from not having me around. Let the games begin."

With that, Anzu immediately found herself in her bedroom. Bewildered, Anzu put on her nightgown and went to bed. She smiled in her sleep about today's events, and started dreaming about her fire on a cold day, Yami.

_**Finis**_

**Awwww! Oh, I really love playing Kemps by the way! So I enjoyed the Kemps game in this. And yay for YGOTAS references! See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Several people have requested that I add more chapters. Well, I'll make it a twoshot. This will be sort of an epilogue…with another Shadow Game and more romance! Ooh! So, I know I haven't done anything with this for almost two months, but better late than never, right? I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers!**

**Eruki-sama**

**LadyFelton1994**

**naru7**

**fantasia-49**

**RiverTear980**

**Clove15**

**CartoonCouples101**

**imaginaton gone wild**

**Dark Shining Light**

**LapetiteAnzu-Teana**

**auraspirit157**

**dany14-black8**

**Azarath101**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own YGO, and I don't own the TF2 reference I made in here!**

**Thanks for the encouraging and fun reviews, you guys! And may there be many more after this! XD Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>But I promise you this; you are far from not having me around. Let the games begin.<em>

Anzu shivered as Yami's voice and the feel of his tongue on her earlobe intruded her mind. She's been up until the wee hours of the morning, thinking about him.

_It's been a week since I've last seen him, why am I so anxious?_ she wondered.

Just then, there was a knock on Anzu's front door.

"That's strange, it's 5am. Who could that be?" she wondered, growing nervous.

Anzu grabbed her nightstick. She kept the blunt weapon clenched in her hands as she edged towards the door. She opened it and found a male figure, but was cloaked in the shadows.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Anzu screamed, swinging her nightstick.

The weapon was caught, and Anzu was shocked to see that it was Yami. He smirked, releasing the wooden nightstick.

"I didn't realize that not seeing you for a week would make you want to kill me." he told her.

Anzu's face turned bright red, and she dropped the nightstick, shaking her head swiftly. "No! I thought that you were some thief or something. I'm sorry!"

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at him. When she felt a warm hand on her face, her eyes fluttered open.

"Do you want to know why I didn't visit you after that day?" Yami asked, caressing her cheek.

Anzu leaned into his touch, and nodded.

"I'm not using Yugi's body anymore, Anzu."

Her eyes flew open, and the expression on her face was pure shock. "What? What are you saying?" she asked.

"When I told you that I loved you, therefore returning your feelings, something weird happened the next morning," Yami explained. "I was in bed with Yugi, not inside him."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear this." Anzu shuddered.

Yami looked confused, but when he finally perceived what Anzu was implying, his eyes widened.

"No, we were not having sexual intercourse!" he defended. "That morning, we discovered that we were not sharing the same body. The Millennium Puzzle was then a normal artifact. So, what I'm saying is, the person you see in front of you, is the real me."

Anzu had no idea what to say. It was as if this was all a dream.

"Is this real?" Anzu asked. "This is not a dream?"

Yami closed his eyes and smiled. "Do you want me to prove it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Anzu could get nothing else out, as Yami suddenly sidestepped her and pulled her into her own house, shutting the door behind him.

He pinned her against the locked door, and he gazed into her azure eyes with his crimson ones.

"Search me, Anzu. Look into my soul. Do whatever you need to. You can even call Yugi in the morning. I just want you to know in your heart that I am real."

Anzu's heart pounded against her chest. She raised a hand and placed it on Yami's cheek. She trailed it around his chin to the other cheek. Anzu noticed that there was something different about him. It wasn't the familiar touch like with Yugi. Then, Anzu looked into his eyes. Instead of seeing Yugi, she saw…Yami.

"I believe you…" Anzu whispered. "Please forgive me for not believing you."

Yami chuckled as he reached up and ran a hand through her hair. Despite having his own body, Anzu was still two inches taller than him, but the height difference wasn't bad at all. With Anzu being 5'8 and all. Yami smirked when Anzu's eyes closed again. He then leaned upwards a bit and fully pressed his lips against hers.

Anzu kept her eyes closed. Yami put his hands on her shoulders, and he snuck his tongue her slightly parted mouth, nibbling on her lower lip in the process. Yami's hand snuck lower and he brushed it across Anzu's chest. She let out a gasp, and that gave Yami the opportunity to delve his tongue deeper into her mouth. Anzu moaned as Yami trailed his hands around back and cupped her backside. Then, the big sphere of light called the sun began to peek out of the dark clouds, and Yami had to pull away from Anzu's warm lips. "I have to go," he whispered. "Yugi will wake up soon. Meet me outside the Game Shop at 7 tonight. I have a surprise for you. Wear something formal."

"Yami-"

"See you tonight." Yami said, kissing her cheek.

He suddenly disappeared, and Anzu sighed happily, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

_I'm glad that he still has his passion and magical powers._ she thought.

* * *

><p>That night, Anzu made sure to look perfect for this surprise. She put on an ivory strapless dress that flowed to her ankles. With that, she put on her strappy sandals, and put her hair up in a bun. To accessorize, Anzu put on her pearl earrings and her grandmother's diamond necklace. That was a family heirloom that came from Anzu's great great grandmother. Anzu has always cherished the necklace. She then grabbed her waiting purse.<p>

With that, Anzu walked out of her house, and spotted Yugi waiting outside for her.

"Yugi?" Anzu questioned.

Yugi just smiled at her. "I have been charged with escorting you to the Game Shop where Yami is waiting for you."

Anzu grinned, and she gladly took Yugi's arm into her own as they walked the short distance to the Kame Game Shop. Upon arriving, Anzu sees an impatient Yami. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Yami, Lady Anzu has arrived!" Yugi called to his former mou hitori no boku.

When Yami looked up, his breath was stuck in his throat. He thought Anzu looked beautiful! Anzu blushed under his gaze.

"Shall we?" Yami asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes." Anzu replied.

Yugi winked at Yami as he muttered a thank you.

Anzu felt self-conscious as she walked with Yami hand in hand.

"Hey, Yami," she began. "Is this a…d-d-?"

"A date?" Yami finished. "Why yes it is, my dear Anzu. I want to take my girlfriend out on such activities, wouldn't I?"

Anzu gasped. He considers her his girlfriend?

"Yes. Of course…boyfriend." Anzu replied, squealing the last word.

Yami chuckled and held Anzu's hand even tighter. Two pairs if sinister eyes watched the couple as they began to walk towards their destination.

The two found themselves in downtown Domino…right in front of the most popular dining place ever; the luxurious and five stars restaurant The Snapdragon.

"I-I can't believe it!" Anzu cried. "We're eating at The Snapdragon? Oh, Yami! Thank you!" Anzu cried, squeezing Yami in a hug.

Yami didn't mind in the slightest, seeing that her chest was pushed up against his.

"We have reservations. Let's go." Yami grinned, taking her hand again.

With Anzu's eyes as big as dinner plates, he led her inside the expensive restaurant. Anzu gasped at the place. They were having dinner in a ballroom, and there were tables set up around it so there would be room for dancing.

"Wow…this is amazing…" she whispered.

A waitress took them to their reserved table. There was a vase of roses in the middle, and two chairs waiting for them. Anzu was about to sit down, but Yami quickly got in front her and pulled her chair out for her. Anzu smiled at him as he pushed her chair in.

_Such a gentleman…_ she gushed to herself.

The two sat there awkwardly for a while, until Anzu spoke up.

"Yami…I had no idea how romantic you could be." she said softly, her eyes warm.

For the first time, Yami actually had a slight tint of red on his cheeks from her words.

A waiter came by their table with the appetizers for them.

"Um…what's this?" Anzu asked, holding up the circular food.

"Calamari." the waiter said politely. "Now, I will be back with drinks for you to pick from.

He left, and Anzu sweat dropped at the dish.

"Have you had calamari before?" Yami asked, eating the appetizer.

"I can't say I have." she replied, dropping the squid back onto her plate. "It doesn't look so good."

"Looks can be deceiving. Am I right?" Yami smirked.

Blushing, Anzu looked down.

Yami glanced down at the sauces that came with the calamari, and he dipped one in the melted butter.

"Anzu…" he called to her.

"Yeah?" Anzu replied, looking up.

Yami popped the buttery squid into her mouth. Anzu was shocked at first, but then she began to chew and swallow.

"That was good! What was the sauce you dipped it in?" she asked.

"It was just butter. Nothing special." Yami replied.

"I find it special, because you did it."

This time, you could actually see the red on Yami's cheeks. Anzu blushed as well, and they both looked away awkwardly.

_I have to stop being so mushy. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be._ she sighed to herself._ I have to consider others._

The waiter came back, and Anzu decided on green tea, and Yami just got water. Then, the lights dimmed, and slow dancing music started to play. _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion was playing. Anzu continued to look down as other couples walked to the middle of the ballroom.

_If I look up at Yami, my expression might force him to dance with me. I love dancing, but Yami might not. This is our date, not mine._

Yami was surprised when Anzu didn't look up when people started to dance.

_What's wrong with her?_ he wondered to himself. _Usually Anzu gets that faraway look in her eye when she sees people dancing._

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

Yami got up from his seat and walked over to Anzu. She looked up when Yami offered her his hand.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked.

Anzu's eyes brightened. "Yes…" she replied, taking his hand.

Yami led her to the dance floor, and placed his hands on Anzu's hips. Despite being a bit taller than him, Anzu was still able to wrap her arms around his neck. They were eye to eye as they moved across the floor.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're gone**_

"Anzu, why were you so hesitant to look up when people began to dance?" Yami asked her. "Dancing is your passion. What was different?"

Anzu looked away slightly. "I…I didn't want this whole surprise date to be all about me. I mean, you set this whole thing up, but I wanted you to enjoy this as much as I am."

Yami took one hand off of Anzu's face and turned her back towards him.

"But Anzu, this date _is_ all about you. Why do think this was a surprise? I love you, and I wanted to do something special for you," Yami told her. "Why do you think I chose The Snapdragon's ballroom? Because I knew that there would be _dancing_."

Anzu gasped as she stared at Yami. "Really…?"

"Yes. I wanted to dance with you. In fact, I had Yugi's grandfather show me some of the steps." Yami replied.

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Anzu could feel tears filling up in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. It was hard, though.

_He really does love me. And…he's being mushy. I guess my assumption of that was totally wrong._ Anzu thought, leaning her head down somewhat so it rested on Yami's shoulder.

Yami rested his chin on the top of Anzu's head, closing his eyes.

_I love you, Anzu, and I want you to be happy…_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

As the song faded away, Yami led Anzu back to the table where the main course was waiting for them.

"Yum! It's filet mignon!" Anzu cried. "Ooh, and garlic potatoes, candied carrots, and some grilled prawns-"

Yami had an amused look on his face while Anzu was ogling over the food.

"Shall we eat, then?" Yami asked, lifting his fork.

Laughing, Anzu nodded, and the two began to eat. Yami was amazed on how fast Anzu ate all that food. That didn't put him off or anything. In fact, he was glad that Anzu wasn't afraid to show how hungry she was.

"Wow, Anzu. Did you fast for the past week?" he smirked.

"Shut up." she muttered.

Finally, the best part came; dessert. In front of the two was a rich chocolate cake that was the perfect size for two. There was a red cherry on top of the cake, so Anzu smirked, getting an idea. She took it off, and got Yami's attention.

"Oh, Yami?" she called in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah?" he replied, oblivious to her tone of voice.

"Catch!" she cried, lightly tossing the cherry at him.

To Anzu's surprise, Yami caught the cherry in between his teeth, and he smirked at her shock.

"For one who has been playing all sorts of games, I anticipated your surprise attack." he explained, removing the cherry from his teeth.

He then took off the stem and popped the fruit into his mouth. Anzu assumed he ate it.

"Anzu, come here." Yami suddenly said.

Wondering what he needed, she walked over to him. He stood up and pressed Anzu against the wall behind him. He kissed her, and then passed the still round cherry into Anzu's mouth. Her cheeks went red again as Yami pulled away, that well-known smug smile on his face.

"Enjoy." he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Yami sat back down, and Anzu did the same, swallowing the cherry.

The two ate the cake, and it was _delicious._ Anzu almost had trouble with not inhaling the whole thing down. When the cake was eaten, Anzu decided to go freshen up a bit. After all that happened during this date, she felt that she needed to go make sure her face wasn't permanently red.

"I gotta run to the ladies room really fast. I'll be back." she told Yami.

"After all the food we ate, I'm not surprised." he teased.

"It's not for that! Wipe that smirk off your face!" Anzu huffed.

Yami just chuckled and grabbed Anzu's hand. "I'll be waiting." he said suavely. He released Anzu's hand, and she was sure that her face looked sunburned.

Anzu went around back to where the restrooms were, when four rough hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. A knife was held to her neck, and a gun was pointed to her head. Anzu dropped her purse, scared to death.

"I suggest you come with us, unless you want your death to befall you sooner." a guy told her.

The guy sounded familiar, a familiar that you did not want to have. The two boys dragged her out the backdoor and to who knows where…

Yami was starting to get worried when Anzu had not come back for fifteen minutes. He quickly paid for the meal and then set off to find Anzu. When he came to the hallway where the restrooms were, he found Anzu's purse lying on the ground, and the backdoor to the alley opened. His heart sped up when he realized what happened.

_No! Anzu has been kidnapped!_

After picking up her purse, Yami ran out the backdoor, his anger beginning to elevate.

_Whoever did this will die!_ he seethed in his head.

* * *

><p>The goons dragged a helpless Anzu to the local park. The gun and knife were still aimed at her.<p>

"Now, we'll just wait here for your little midget of a boyfriend to show up!" the same guy snickered.

Then, Anzu realized who the culprits were. The first one was Koji's older brother, Ichirou And the other had to be Tetsuya, Nori's older brother. Those two are just as bad as Nori and Koji, maybe even worse. The said seniors are the jocks of their class, and are very obnoxious and arrogant. Obviously, they want revenge for putting their brothers in a coma.

Anzu broke free from Ichirou's mouth. "You two are Ichirou and Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya smirked. "Lucky guess, girl!"

He took out a gag. "You will stay quiet, and you will be bait for that midget man."

"Yami is _not_ a midget!" Anzu shouted. "He is almost my height! And when he gets here, you'll be sorry!"

"Who the hell is Yami?" Ichirou asked. "We're looking for Yugi!"  
>"Yugi had nothing to do with this! They may look almost the same, but Yami is a completely different person, and you'll see!" Anzu warned them.<p>

Tetsuya wrapped the gag tightly around Anzu's mouth.

"That's enough outta you," he snapped. "If this Yami has the magical powers to put our little brothers into a coma, then I know that he'll be able to find you!"

* * *

><p>Yami asked around the area of Anzu's disappearance, wondering if they had seen her. One man was able to help him. And to his surprise, it was the spirit of the Millennium Ring. He had taken over Ryou's body for a while, and was a bit surprised to see Yami in such a dangerous area of town. He was even more surprised that Yami had his own body, but he didn't bring it up.<p>

"I saw two really tall boys wearing dressy suits dragging a female, but I just thought that she was just a whore." the white haired spirit began.

To Bakura's even bigger surprise, Yami balled his fist into Bakura's collar, a threatening look in his eyes. Even though Bakura was a head taller than Yami, even he had a bit of a scared jolt.

"Out of all things, Anzu Mazaki is _not_ a whore!" Yami seethed. "I better not hear those words leave your mouth again, or else I will personally give you a penalty game that you will _never _forget! Now, tell me where these two guys went!"

Bakura glared at Yami, warning him not to make him angry, but he answered anyway.

"The two delinquents headed for the park that is not far from here. I think I saw a silhouette of a gun, now that I think about it."

Yami's eyes widened considerably. He pressed on, though.

"Have you heard any gun shots or screams since then?" Yami asked urgently.

"Nope." Bakura replied flippantly.

Yami sighed in relief. He then roughly released Bakura's, rather Ryou's, shirt.

"Thanks." Yami said briefly before running towards the local park.

As Bakura brushed his shoulder off, he couldn't help but ponder Yami's behavior. Usually, he was more careful around someone like him. But today, Yami was reckless.

_He must love that girl. Hmph, love can make you do stupid things._ Bakura thought, returning to his business.

* * *

><p>Yami's bright, crimson eyes were now darkened, the color of pure blood. Upon entering the gate of the park, he spotted three figures nearby. When he got closer, he saw Anzu in the grasp of two men, and her mouth was gagged and fear was evident in her icy blue eyes. That was enough to send him over the edge, but the sight of the pistol and the knife made him absolutely furious. Those two goons must have used those suits and ties to sneak in The Snapdragon to kidnap Anzu.<p>

"Let her go, _now_." Yami snapped, his eyes turning even darker.

Tetsuya smirked. "So you must be this "Yami" guy little Anzu was talking about. She's right, you and Yugi do almost look alike, but at the same time aren't. What are you, his long lost relative?"

"You could call it that," Yami replied through clenched teeth. "But enough small talk. Release Anzu now!"

"Why should we?" Ichirou taunted. "You are responsible for putting my brother Koji and Tetsuya's brother Nori into a coma. Now, we are going to return the favor, but with _death_."

Ichirou pressed his blade a bit more towards Anzu's neck. Anymore, it would pierce the flesh. Anzu whimpered, and Tetsuya aimed the gun at Yami.

_I didn't want it to come to this, but I have no choice; I have to play a Shadow Game._ he thought.

Yami walked closer to Tetsuya and Ichirou, and Tetsuya cocked his gun.

"How about we play a game to settle this?" Yami suggested, the familiar sadistic grin etching its way onto his face.

Ichirou laughed at him. "What are you talking about, kid?" he asked.

"The same type of game Anzu and I played with your brothers; a Shadow Game." Yami replied.

Ichirou and Tetsuya stiffened. Sometimes, when they would visit Koji and Nori in the hospital, the two would suddenly scream out something about a "shadow game".

"The same type of game that made our brothers go into a coma?" Ichirou asked cautiously.

"The very one." Yami grinned.

Anzu could tell that Yami was enjoying their fear, but all she wanted was to be set free and not go through another shadow game. But, some things were just impossible to avoid.

"There's no way a silly game could make someone go into a coma!" Tetsuya shouted.

But by the way his body was shaking, he had trouble believing his own words.

"Let's find out," Yami said. "And you'll see that there was more to Koji and Nori than just a coma. They were sent to the Shadow Realm for all eternity."

This time, Tetsuya busted with laughter. "Now that's just some ridiculous myth!"

"Shut up, Tetsuya!" Ichirou hissed, getting a bit freaked at Yami's psychopathic expression.

"Then let's find out," Yami said. "If I win, Anzu will be set free. If you two win, I will send myself to the Shadow Realm, and you may do as you please with Anzu."

_No! Yami, don't do it!_ Anzu cried in her head.

Tetsuya grinned. "We accept your challenge!" he foolishly said.

"Good." Yami smirked. "This will be a teamwork challenge. But, Anzu is on my team, so you have to let her go."

"How can I trust someone like you not to run away?" Tetsuya asked.

"I never back down from a challenge. But, just to make you feel better…"

Yami went around to all of the park's gates and shut the locks, making sure they were locked. When he came back, he said "Now, I realize that you two are the sporty type, so you'll have no trouble running around."

"Huh?" Ichirou said.

Suddenly, they were transported to a brick place that looked like a labyrinth.

"W-where are we?" Ichirou gulped.

"Welcome to my aibou's Millennium Puzzle." Yami said. "I'm sure Yugi wouldn't mind if the shadow game was held here."

"So that's what was inside that thing!" Tetsuya cried. "Another twisted game?"

"Close…" Yami said. "This was my old _home_…"

"Are you trying to say that you lived in that puzzle?" Ichirou shouted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, _mortal_." Yami smirked.

Tetsuya and Ichirou let go of Anzu, and she hurried over to Yami, ripping the gag from her mouth. Yami grasped her in a hug as tears silently down his face.

"Yami?" Anzu whispered, feeling his tears on her shoulder. "I'm okay now. I should be the one crying."

"Anzu…" Yami whispered. "When I realized you were missing…I was scared. Mortified. I'm just happy that you're safe."

"Aw, how sweet. Let's get on with the game!" Tetsuya snapped.

Yami's eyes darkened again, and he pulled away from the hug.

"Here are the rules," Yami spat. "Inside one of these doors is the key to the locked gates in the park. You have to find the right door and retrieve the key to win. Of course, you have a partner to help. But I don't suggest separating. That could be one of the biggest mistakes you make in this shadow game. Now, there will be some traps set behind the door. If the trap gets you, you lose, and your partner will have to continue searching by themself. If both of you fall for the trap, the game is over, and the other team wins. But, to make the game more interesting, each team will be able to wield an element to fight off or destroy the laid traps. These are your choices; water, fire, metal, earth, and air. Choose now."

While Tetsuya and Ichirou were discussing what element they wanted, Anzu was busy ripping at her dress.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked, his eyes softening.

"I can't play a shadow game in such a long dress! So I'm ripping it off!" she cried.

Yami smirked at her words.

"Not like that!" Anzu snapped.

The material was then ripped into a sleeveless top and some makeshift shorts. She kicked off her sandals, and was ready for action.

"We choose metal, because with that, we make blast through any sort of trap!" Tetsuya cried.

"Well," Yami began. "Anzu and I choose fire, because when you're playing with Anzu and me, you're playing with _fire_…"

Anzu grinned at that line. It reminded her of Kemps when he said that.

"It's game time," Yami continued. "And there's more at stake than you think. Game start!"

* * *

><p>Tetsuya and Ichirou immediately went up the flight of stairs, but Yami and Anzu started from the bottom. For the first few doors, there weren't any traps, but when Anzu opened one, out came a spiky metal ball.<p>

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, holding her hands out.

Out of her hands came fire, and it melted the metal in an instant.

Anzu's eyes widened as she turned her head towards a smirking Yami.

"Your body is like a living flamethrower now." he explained to her.

Anzu grinned. "Alright!" she cried.

Meanwhile, the two boys were getting impatient. One of the traps they ran into was a monster, the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, and Tetsuya knocked it into next week with his metal fists.

"This is getting boring! At this rate, we'll never find the key! Ichirou, we must split up!"

"What?" Ichirou cried. "But that creepy Yami guy said we shouldn't!"

"You're going to let midget man boss you around?" Tetsuya snapped. "You go left, and I'll go right!"

Ichirou nodded, and the two went their separate ways. Ichirou then found himself at a golden door, one that wasn't like the others. He smirked.

"This must be the door with the key!"

Ichirou went in, but all he saw were a bunch of stone tablets.

"What's this…?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the Dark Magician Girl popped out of a stone tablet, giggling cutely. Ichirou smirked, eyeing her up and down.

_She's got more looks than that Anzu chick, maybe I'll take her instead._ he thought.

Just then, two more figures popped out of the stone tablets. To Ichirou's horror, it was the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos. They aimed their scepters at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Ichirou screamed, his fists becoming metal.

He swung at the two magicians, but they easily evaded and blocked his attacks. The three magicians together did their Dark Magic Attacks, and with a shrill scream from Ichirou, he disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

Tetsuya heard Ichirou's scream, and then no more.

"No…Ichirou!" Tetsuya cried, knowing that it was his own fault.

He punched the brick wall, vowing to win the game and kill Anzu and Yami, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Ichirou has been sent to the Shadow Realm." Yami informed Anzu.<p>

She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a shame that that always happens to arrogant people who think they can do whatever they want to."

"Let's continue searching." Yami told her.

Yami opened another door, and the floor caved in underneath him.

"Damn it!" Yami hissed as he began to fall.

"Yami! No!" Anzu cried.

She hurried in the room and grabbed Yami's hand. Yami looked up in surprise. Anzu had tears in her eyes as she used all of her strength to hold on to Yami.  
>"I'm not…letting you die…right when we finally have each other!" she cried. "I'm not leaving this shadow game without you!"<p>

With that, Anzu used her other arm and pulled Yami up on solid ground, panting.

"Anzu…thank you." he breathed.

Just then, something glittery could be seen. Curious, Anzu crawled over to it. Yami tried his hardest to stare at the object and not Anzu's ass. Anzu picked it up.

"Yami! It's the key!" she cried out happily.

"How…? It wasn't in here when we first entered." Yami told her, confused.

Anzu smiled at Yami. "There was more to this game than even you knew." she said. "No matter what door we opened, the key wouldn't have been there. In order for the key to appear, we had to show teamwork. And most importantly…_love_."

Yami realized that Anzu was right.

From where Tetsuya was, when he opened his final door, he was met with shadow creatures, all after his soul.

"Get away, you freaks!" Tetsuya cried, swatting them away with his metal fists.

"You lost the game, Tetsuya." Yami said, appearing out of nowhere with Anzu. "And what more, you couldn't figure out how to win. You had to use teamwork to find they key! You and Ichirou split, so you two were doomed to be eaten by the shadows."

"Anzu, stop him!" Tetsuya cried.

Anzu glared at Tetsuya. "Go to hell, and take your cheap suit with you!"

"_Penalty game!_" Yami shouted, the Eye of Horus appearing on his forehead.

Tetsuya was drawn into the shadows, screaming for his life. Yami appeared before Anzu again and took her hand.

"It is done," Yami whispered. "Let's go home."

Right on cue, they were transported back to the park. Ichirou and Tetsuya were on the ground in comas, their souls in the Shadow Realm along with their brothers. Anzu shivered. at the sight, and from the cold breeze that blew by. Yami immediately took off his tuxedo jacket, and wrapped it around Anzu's shoulders.

"Thank you." Anzu whispered, tugging the warm jacket tighter across her shoulders.

"Anything for you, my apricot. Now, let's go." Yami whispered back, unlocking the park gate.

* * *

><p>As the two were silently walking home, they heard music nearby. Anzu saw that a stereo was on a basketball court, and several couples were slow dancing to the music in the night sky. A grin etched her way onto her face as she looked at Yami.<p>

"You don't even have to ask." Yami told her, grabbing her hand.

The two walked over to the dancing people. Anzu handed Yami back his jacket, but he just put it on the ground.

"I don't need it," Yami told her. "I can dance just as comfortably without it."

The song that was currently playing was _Heaven's What I Feel (Dance Remix)_ by Gloria Estefan. As the piano intro began to play, Anzu wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, and Yami wrapped his around Anzu's waist.

_**Love sometimes can be like destiny**_

_**There's no way to say forever, may not realize your dreams**_

_**And love sometimes is like the blowin' wind**_

_**It can take us to wherever, sending us on silent wings**_

_**But I have broken all the rules of love**_

_**I never dreamed that I could come this far**_

_**And now I'm lost in my emotions, you're becoming my devotion**_

_**There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you**_

Anzu saw that Yami's eyes had returned to the normal crimson color. She almost sighed in relief.

"Anzu…?" Yami said.

"Yes?" Anzu replied.

"I never meant for this date to turn out the way it did. With you getting kidnapped and going through another shadow game. I'm truly sorry." he apologized.

Anzu smiled and laid a hand on Yami's cheek. "Are you kidding? This was the best date ever! Sure, I didn't like the kidnapping part, but everything else was way cool! You and I kicked some bad guy ass in that shadow game, and the food was delicious, The Snapdragon dancing was excellent, and we're dancing right now-"

Anzu was cut off when Yami pressed his lip against hers, full of love and want.

_**I was not supposed to fall in love with you**_

_**I have someone else, someone else is loving you**_

_**And I was not supposed to let this love get through**_

_**So let me say for real, heaven's what I feel when I'm with you**_

_**This feeling is forever**_

_**You make me feel like heaven**_

_**My love is true when I'm with you**_

_**How could I have known that in your eyes**_

_**I would find the deepest answer to the questions of my heart**_

_**And how could I have known that by your side**_

_**Was the light to fill the darkness and the shadows of my life**_

Some of the dancing couples witnessed the kiss, and a few began to woot and cheer. One lady began looking on what was on the outside of them.

"Hiroki, I wonder how a mismatched couple like that could be together" she asked her boyfriend. "I mean, the guy is a bit shorter than her. Usually the guys are taller."

Hiroki chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "That may be the trend, Sora, but there is something about those two that reminds me of…well, I don't know…fire." he replied.

_**But I have broken all the rules of love**_

_**I never dreamed that I could come this far**_

_**And now I'm lost in my emotion, you're becoming my devotion**_

_**There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you**_

_**I was not supposed to fall in love with you**_

_**I have someone else, someone else is loving you**_

_**And I was not supposed to let this love get through**_

_**So let me say for real, heaven's what I feel when I'm with you**_

_**This feeling is forever**_

_**You make me feel like heaven**_

_**My love is true when I'm with you**_

_**This feeling is forever**_

_**You make me feel like heaven**_

_**My love is true when I'm with you**_

As Anzu and Yami parted, Anzu's cheeks were tinted pink.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time, Anzu," Yami smiled. "Because I can assure, the adventures will never stop."

Anzu laughed heartily as they continued dancing. "That's a good thing. That way, the fun will know no bounds!"

Yami suddenly dipped Anzu, and she giggled in happiness. When he brought her back up, their faces were very close together, and the fire in their eyes continued to burn with passion.

_**Heaven, heaven**_

_**Is what I feel when were together**_

_**Heaven, heaven**_

_**Just look in my eyes and you'll see it's the truth**_

_**I was not supposed to fall in love with you**_

_**I have someone else and someone else is loving you**_

_**And I was not supposed to let this love get through**_

_**So let me say for real, heaven's what I feel**_

_**And I was not supposed to let this love get through**_

_**So let me say for real, heaven's what I feel when I'm with you…**_

As the beautiful song disappeared into the abyss, so did the dancing couples.

"Let's go home." Yami suggested.

"How about my house?" Anzu asked, a playful look in her eyes.

"How could I refuse?" Yami smirked, kissing her neck.

"Save that for later." Anzu smirked back pulling away.

Anzu began to walk towards home, a playful swish in her strut. Yami immediately picked up his tuxedo jacket and followed her, grabbing her hand at the same time.

When the two arrived at Anzu's doorstep, Yami was already nibbling on her neck.

"Yami! I'm trying to unlock the door!" Anzu laughed, finally getting the key into the lock.

Right when the door was shut and locked, Yami attacked her warm, full lips that were begging for his. Anzu moaned as she was backed up against the door again. This time, Yami's hands were urgent as they ran along her entire body, finally stopping on her hips as he pulled them even closer to him. His tongue went from hers to her neck, and thus beginning their night of fiery love.

And the whole time, Anzu was thinking of a stanza from the song she and Yami were just dancing to…

_So let me say for real, heaven's what I feel when I'm with you…_

_**Playing with Fire: Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…. That's all I have to say. Wow. That was sixteen pages of awesomeness I typed. I hope that this was a satisfying ending to my readers! Let me know what you thought of it in a review! Thanks for putting up with my laziness, those who really wanted another chapter, and thanks to all who read this! Ja ne!<strong>

**PRK **

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have decided to make Playing with Fire a series of Revolutionshipping oneshots that will involve the same plot; Fiyah! Ahem, I mean fuego.**

**Anzu: She means fire, ladies and gents!**

**Me: Anyways, I won't update this often because this is a series of oneshots, but I will every once in a while. I won't wait like, five months or anything-**

**Anzu: Now you're blabbing.**

**Me: Well geez! Anyways, there will a summary before every oneshot from now on and stuff. Now, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers!**

**Fire Ice and Snowcones**

**dany14-black8**

**Germantownmaiden**

**RiverTear980**

**Eruki-sama**

**Azarath101**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__The passionate fire between Yami and Anzu is tested when the two get into a fight, and when a jealous male tries to steal Anzu's love. Things get start to burn when he uses his mystical ability to brainwash Anzu into forgetting Yami. No one touches what's Yami's and gets away with it…_

* * *

><p>"Anzu, are you sure you can't stay?" Yami asked from bed.<p>

It was time for another week in school, and Anzu was having trouble getting Yami to understand that.

"Yami, you have seen Domino City High through Yugi's eyes. In fact, you've been acquainted with the school when you took over Yugi's body. I have to go." Anzu explained, flipping back the covers.

Yami had spent the weekend at Anzu's house, so of course Yami was having trouble letting her go. Yami reached his arms out and pulled Anzu back in bed.

"Yami!" Anzu gasped. "I'll be late!"

"Call in sick." Yami murmured, kissing her neck.

"No way. I need my education. I've been telling you that for two weeks. You need to do more than sleep and play Shadow Games." Anzu snapped, getting a bit upset.

Yami's attitude has been upsetting Anzu for the past two weeks. It's time to end that.

Yami had a hard look in his eyes.

"That's coming from the one who has to _lie_ to her parents so she can work. You aren't even working to help support them. You just use it for dance lessons."

"You don't know a thing!" Anzu shouted. "My parents are _never_ here! Support can go right up your ass!"

"I support you!" Yami growled. "Who is always there when you need someone? That's me!"

"Oh, is that so?" Anzu replied sarcastically. "Before you got your own body, Yugi was always there for me! He did most of the work! You just took over his body at the last minute to save me. Yugi endured most of the pain caused when it came to defending me! Not you!"

"So what are you trying to say?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I should have known that this would never work." Anzu sighed. "Your ego is just too big for this relationship. You're letting it take over, like Kaiba did."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to Kaiba!" Yami roared. "He is a monster who tried to kill Yugi and his friends, including _you_! He hospitalized Yugi's grandpa!"

"Your ego is what's similar to Kaiba." Anzu repeated coldly. "You two never take time to consider others, and for the last two weeks, you haven't considered me. It's been all about you."

"Remember our first date? It was all about you!" Yami countered.

"I know! But that's not all to a relationship, Yami! You just don't understand!" Anzu snapped.

"Why are you acting like such a-"

When that last word came out of Yami's mouth, a loud slap could be heard throughout Anzu's house.

"Get out of my house!" Anzu yelled. "And never come back!"

Yami rubbed his left cheek, and with a growl, he disappeared.

Anzu collapsed on her floor and began to cry.

_Why are you acting like such a bitch?_

Yami's words kept echoing in her head as she finished getting ready for school. Meanwhile, a pair of sinister eyes was watching Yami and Anzu's fight, and when Yami left.

"Perfect. Now I make my move." he sneered.

* * *

><p>Yami went back to Yugi's grandpa's house in a fit of rage.<br>"How _dare_ she!" he seethed. "If I didn't have any sense, I would have put her over my knee! Who does she think she is?"

Just then, Sugoroku appeared from downstairs to see an infuriated Yami.

"Having any problems?" he asked, giving Yami a smile.

"Damn straight." Yami hissed, a line he picked up from Jounouchi. "Anzu thinks I'm an egotistical jerk like Kaiba! So she slapped me and kicked me out!"

Sugoroku chuckled. "Yami, you sound like a child having a temper tantrum. It's your attitude towards people that needs to change. You've been used to having power in Egypt, and you put that power to good use, obviously. We are not in a monarchy, Yami. You can't expect people to just wait on you in this era."

"Hmph." Yami muttered.

"Anzu is right about the ego part. Anzu is not the type of girl who takes people's…well, to put it simply, crap," Sugoroku explained. "She has a good head on her shoulders, and you're missing out. If you keep pushing her away, you'll push her into another man's arms."

Yami leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, frowning in thought.

_Pushing her away, huh?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anzu!" a guy called to her.<p>

Anzu turned around to see the extremely attractive third year student Kichirou Bureizu. He's in her chemistry and advanced math class.

"Hi, Kichirou." Anzu greeted.

Kichirou tilted his head to the side, his brown bangs tilting with it.

"You have seemed so distant today." he observed. "What's wrong?"

Anzu looked down and sighed. "Trouble with someone important to me. We've been having problems."

"I understand," Kichirou replied sincerely. "How about you join me after school at Starbucks? That'll cheer you up! It's on me!"

Anzu's eyes widened in surprise. One of the hottest guys in school was offering to take her to Starbucks? Her thoughts went back to Yami, feeling bad. But she needed to clear her head, and this was the perfect way to do it.

"Sure! That's sounds nice!" Anzu grinned.

Kichirou smiled back, and with a tug of Anzu's hand, he led her to his waiting car…

"So Anzu, what are you going to do with this special someone?" Kichirou asked.

He and Anzu were sitting at a table drinking their coffee. Anzu swirled her straw around in her frappé, sighing.

"I don't know. He and I have been having some problems. I try to work through them, but he has been selfish…"

"He?" Kichirou repeated. "As in boyfriend?"

Anzu stiffened. "I'm not sure what we are now." she whispered.

"What's his name? That way I'll give him s good talking to if I ever see him." Kichirou said, only half teasing.

"Yami Mutou," Anzu replied. "You can't miss him. He has the eyes of a ruby, and his hair is tri-colored and pointy, like Yugi Mutou's. But he has a fire within him that is beyond compare. But…it seems to have fizzled out."

Kichirou looked sympathetic towards Anzu. "I'm sorry about this guy. Anzu, not to change the subject, but are those your keys on the floor?"

"Huh?" Anzu said, looking down at the ground.

A flash of light came from Kichirou, but it was so fast that Anzu eyes couldn't see it.

"Oh, these are my keys!" Anzu grinned, putting them back in her pocket. "Thanks a bunch, Kichirou! I wouldn't have been able to get in my house later."

Kichirou grinned back, but then a few seconds later, his eyes hardened at something behind her.

Curious, Anzu turned around, only to see Yami storming over to them.

"Yami…?" she whispered, hope in her voice.

That hope vanished when she saw the look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Yami snapped. "Now you two time me behind my back?"

"No!" Anzu cried. "That's not what this is! Kichirou only wanted-!"

"You can shove that up your ass!" Yami seethed. "I am done with you! First you slap me and kick me out of the house, and now you do _this_? You are a cheating bitch!"

Anzu felt her heart shatter when she looked at Yami storm out. Tears rolled down her face while sobs escaped from her lips. A smirk appeared on Kichirou's face when he saw that Anzu was finally broken. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yami doesn't care about you," he whispered in her ear. "Did you see what he just did? He really is selfish-that bastard didn't even give you time to let you speak. I, on the other hand, love you more than Yami could ever be. Look in my eyes."

With a dazed expression, Anzu looked up in Kichirou's now green eyes as he began to hypnotize her.

"Repeat after me…I despise Yami Mutou." Kichirou instructed.

"I despise Yami Mutou…" Anzu repeated dully.

"I will only listen to and love Kichirou Bureizu." Kichirou grinned.

"I will only listen to and love Kichirou Bureizu…" she repeated, the life in Anzu's eyes fading to darkness.

With a sadistic chuckle, Kichirou's eyes went back to normal, and he left Starbucks with Anzu, on pursuit of finding an alleyway to have a nice, long sexual experience…

* * *

><p>Yami had run out of the Game Shop to find Anzu and make up with her. When he checked her house, she wasn't there.<p>

_Odd…she usually comes straight home on Mondays. Dance lessons are on Tuesdays and Thursdays…_ Yami thought, getting worried.

He checked the dance studio and school anyways. She wasn't in sight.

"Oh no…" Yami whispered, rage filling his heart. "What if she…?"

Yami ran off in pursuit of Anzu. He asked around, and got some liable information from a Domino High student.

"She was in Starbucks for a while with a third year student, Kichirou Bureizu," she explained. "He then left there with her. He had her in a suspicious embrace. He headed towards the red light district. I couldn't follow them down there. Anzu is a great student, but I don't know why she would go with him."

Yami's hands clenched into fists. He also knew that Anzu wouldn't demoralize herself. Would she…?

_No, there has to be some force in this!_ he thought.

"Thank you, miss." Yami said before running in that direction.

**X**

"Here we are, Anzu! We are in a place where we could be alone." Kichirou grinned.

"Yes…" Anzu replied emotionlessly.

"Anzu!" a voice cried.

Kichirou spun around to see Yami running in their direction. He growled in irritation.

_I thought that this could be done the easy way, but I guess not all things go as planned. Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way._ he thought.

Kichirou wagged a finger at the enraged Yami. "I wouldn't get so close if I were you!"

Kichirou took out a switchblade and handed it to Anzu. She readily took it and held it to her neck.

"Anzu! What are you doing?" Yami cried, shock written all over his face.

"Anzu obeys me and only me." Kichirou smirked. "Now, don't move a muscle."

Yami did as he was commanded and stayed put. With a chuckle, Kichirou paced around the ex-pharaoh.

"So, you're the Yami kid who put four guys into the Shadow Realm. I must say, it's finally nice to meet you. Unluckily for you, this is the last face you'll ever see."

"What did you do to _my_ Anzu?' Yami hissed.

Kichirou laughed. "_Your_ Anzu? Oh, please. You treat her as though she's a possession of yours. But, if you must know, you're not the only one around here with special powers. I'm like a magician. I have the power to create illusions and brainwash people with hypnotism. Without any tricks! So, all I did was create an illusionary you and made it say some stuff while you were off prancing like a pony."

"_What_ stuff?" Yami growled.

"Quiet! I'm not finished talking!" Kichirou snapped. "Anyways, then after she was broken and at her lowest point, my eyes channeled my voice and only my voice into her soul. She has no idea who "Yami" is anymore! Ha!"

"You're sick!" Yami shouted. "What's the point in doing this?"

Kichirou clicked his tongue on his teeth. "Well, you don't deserve Anzu, if I must put it simply. I get the awesome grades, I'm the star on the soccer team, and I'm the most popular guy in school. And all I need is a super-smart and super-hot girl, and that was Anzu's position. But then _you_ came into the picture and stole her from me!"

"You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant person!" Yami snapped.

"It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it?" Kichirou mocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Anzu thought the same thing about you. So don't talk to me about selfishness and arrogance. Check yourself first!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" Yami countered. "I've realized my mistake. Realize yours!"

"How about we let Anzu be the judge?" Kichirou suggested. "Let's have one of those infamous Shadow Games of yours."

"Fine!" Yami growled.

Yami transported Kichirou, Anzu and himself to the Shadow Realm.

"Here are the rules," Yami began. "In this game, Anzu is no longer under your control. Now, we are in the red light district."

"That's already been established." Kichirou replied, bored.

"So, there are clones of Anzu's all around this district. Only one is the real Anzu. We get one shot at finding the real Anzu. You must use love to find her. Luck and cheating won't help you here." Yami finished.

"Hey, my name means luck, so I already have this in the bag." Kichirou smirked.

"The winner gets Anzu. The loser gets a Penalty Game. Just know this. When you're playing with Anzu and me, you're playing with fire. Game start!" Yami cried.

Before their eyes, hundreds of Anzu's appeared in the district.

"This'll be a snap." Kichirou grinned.

He ran off, and Yami did as well. As he looked for Anzu, all he saw were a bunch of empty shells.

_Anzu, where are you?_ he shouted in his head. _You mean so much to me! I'm an idiot for pushing you away!_

Meanwhile, Kichirou found an Anzu that was not like the others. She had a sad look on her face.

"I've found you!" Kichirou cried, grabbing onto her.

Then, that Anzu began to transform into a shadow monster.

"No!" Kichirou cried.

The monster kept Kichirou restrained until Yami made his choice…

"Kichirou was too hasty and had no love, so he didn't find the real Anzu." Yami muttered as he continued running.

Yami then found himself in an isolated alley. Curious, Yami walked along, and then he heard soft cries. With his heart beating faster, Yami ran towards the noise. He ended up looking inside a turned over trash can and saw a brunette curled up in a fetal position.

"Anzu…" he whispered, touching her shoulder. "I'm here…"

Anzu looked up and saw the familiar crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why do I feel like I know you…?"

_Kichirou's brainwashing still had a lasting effect on her._ Yami thought to himself.

"Look at me." Yami told her. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

Curious, Anzu did just that.

"I see…fire…" she whispered.

At that moment, Kichirou's mind control lifted, and Anzu recognized Yami completely.

"Yami…?" she said.

The Shadow Game concluded, and Kichirou was brought before Yami, still restrained by the shadow monster.

"Kichirou!" Yami shouted. "People like you will never understand the power of love! And I now understand what Anzu needs from me! Now… Penalty Game!"

Kichirou screamed as all the Anzu clones swarmed around him and swallowed him up.

The shadows cleared, and Yami and Anzu were still in the red light district.

"Oh, Yami!" Anzu cried, hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

Tears ran down her face as she sobbed into his neck. Yami wrapped his arms around her.

"This was not your fault, Anzu. I realized my mistake. I was taking advantage of you and your kindness. I was selfish, and I'm truly sorry." Yami replied.

Anzu pulled away from the hug and looked into Yami's fiery eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered.

"I love you, so I would do this for you any day." Yami replied.

"Let's never let anything tear us apart again." Anzu told him.

"Yes." Yami replied.

Anzu leaned in and landed an unexpected kiss on Yami's lips. She pulled away with a blush on her cheeks. Smirking, Yami continued the kiss as he backed her up against a wall. His tongue brushed hers before invading her hot cavern. Yami moved his warm lips against hers as Anzu tangled her hands in his hair. Yami pulled away from her mouth to kiss and lick around her face, nibbling on her earlobe occasionally.

"So, am I still banned from your house?" he asked in between kisses.

"You will be unless you take me there now." Anzu replied, only half-teasing.

Anzu could feel Yami's smirk on her neck as he teleported them back home, ready for another session of fiery passion…

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fun! So, what do you guys think? I will take suggestions for the events occurring and Shadow Games in these oneshots. <strong>

**Add this to your alerts if you would like this updated every so often, and please review! Ja ne!**

**PRK**


End file.
